Perfect friendships
by Samantha White
Summary: My first story about ArcherT'PolTrip situation , so please be kind...If it's right...I shell continue
1. Perfect frienships 2

Samantha Title: Perfect friendships PART 2  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: starting with PG  
  
Pairing: Archer and T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.. at least not yet . but you never know. This is for everybody who likes to see Archer/T'Pol together. This is my first story (part 2), so depends on you people, if I will continue with it, (or maybe not).  
  
T'Pol just stood there, for how long, Archer couldn't say. She seems to be more surprised with his question, than Archer himself. Archer never felt so small, so humiliated, so embarrassed, and it didn't take him long to realise, that with this question, he had, once again crushed any possibility of getting any "closer" to T'Pol. T'Pol, suddenly, with her usual grace, calmly said, "Good night Captain, I have suddenly lost any desire to continue our chat .I shell see you in few hours".  
  
For a moment Archer hesitated, then shook his head .The woman who was just leaving, might be his Sub-Commanding officer, as well as his friend, but she was telling him, some things are better left as they are, and by saying,"she lost any desire to continue this conversation" in T'Pol language, that definitely came under the heading "private".  
  
9.30 am  
  
Captain was running late, and to think, that he had specifically said to every senior officer just 10 hours ago, not to be late, under any circumstances was ironic. He had promised Trip, he would talk to each officer about "his" engine experiment. Trip was a naturally born worrier, when it came to "his" engine, and if Captain wanted to be honest with him self, last thing he wanted, was to give T'Pol, an opportunity to accuse him of being too tired, or too human. No, that wasn't fair, he thought with a deep sigh, as he strode down to the corridor towards Situation Room, just because she's observant, doesn't mean she is trying to ..put me down.  
  
"Good morning, I apologise to keep you waiting, shell we all get straight down to business" said Captain.  
  
Everybody in Situation Room, was more than keen to start with Trip's modifications, and improve performance of Enterprise engines, and after hours of discussion, with Captains and Sub-Commanders approval, it was decided that experiment should start in 6 hours. "That would be all". Said Captain. " Sub-Commander, can I speak with you in my office." said Captain.  
  
Door closed leaving Captain and T'Pol facing each other. "Yes, Captain?  
  
"I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier this morning and promise you, it will not happen again. Whatever you are doing at your free time or in your personal space, is your own business." Quietly but firmly said Captain.  
  
"There is no need to apologise Captain" answered T'Pol.  
  
"Yes, there is, and I just want you to know, that if you where pursuing serious relationship with Trip, I would support you"  
  
"Captain.I have to remind you, that, there is nothing.." But before T'Pol could finish her sentence, Captain intervened.  
  
"Please T'Pol, let me finish.. I'm not saying, that, you are having relationship with Trip, or with any other member of the crew, I'm just trying to tell you, that no matter which, path you take, or who you take it with, I shell support your decision.  
  
"Thank you Captain, is there something else?" calmly asked T'Pol.  
  
Captain just couldn't believe his ears, here he was, trying to tell T'Pol, that he will be by here side, no matter what, but the only thing she could possibly say is "IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE!".If Captain wasn't so tired, he would probably said something rude to her, but than again, he knew, he would have to apologise for it in a few hours, .. then again.she wouldn't care less, if he apologised to her or not. He just couldn't believe, the amount of emotions, this "Vulcan" was able to irrupt in him.  
  
"Yes, there is, you will be responsible for supervising Trips experiment. I don't want any setbacks on this mission, especially when we are so near to finding Xindi, and most of all, I don't want anything to happen to Trip." "Is that understood Sub-Commander?"  
  
"Yes Captain" said T'Pol.  
  
Ten hours later  
  
Somehow Captain got through the afternoon without coming too close to collapsing. He took a risk, he approved Trips experiment, he approved for his crew to be put in danger, just so he can catch Xindi quicker, but for what cost. He's best friend is lying there, in sickbay, with life support to keep him alive. He risked his friends' life, so he can save Earth, but he knew deep down, that he would not take that risk again, if he had a choice. He lost every member of his family, and he couldn't bear to loose his best friend.  
  
Captain could feel all the emotions coming to the surface. God.how much he wanted to let go, how much he wanted to cry, first time in a long while. How much he started to hate him self, for all the jealousy he felt towards Trip and T'Pol, for not be able to except his friends happiness. He need another chance, he need to make things right, for him self, for Trip, for the crew, and for T'Pol. And for those reasons, he knew, he couldn't let go.  
  
"Must be another way," thought Captain. And with this thought, he started to walk toward sickbay.  
  
Sickbay  
  
"How is he? " asks Captain  
  
"He's condition is unchanged, but that is not the reason why I called you here Captain, I like to show you something." said Phlox.  
  
"This is one of my .how shell I say.more interesting members of animal collection. "Mimetic simbiot", I use them for cuts and other small injuries, most of the time".  
  
"How is that relating to Trip" Captains voice sounded impatient.  
  
"Mimetic simbiot have another, more controversial property. When implanted with DNA from another species, it exactly replicates that species lifecycle in accelerated rate." seriously said Phlox  
  
Captain could feel where this conversation was going, but it was still hard for him to believe that this was possible. "You are telling me, this "Mimetic simbiot" becomes a clone?"  
  
"Yes, but when it grows up, in a period of 15 days, "it" dies" said Phlox.  
  
" You want to do this with Trip.you want me to approve this experiment? What if this experiment goes wrong as well Doctor, you are asking me to sacrifice one more life, with no guarantee!"  
  
"Captain, this is the only way I can replace Commanders Tucker, damaged tissue.. I know this is a hard decision for you to make, but If you don't approve it. Commander Tucker will die, and that is the only guarantee I can give you."  
  
"How long will it take for simbiot to reach Trips age?" asks Captain.  
  
"Mimetic simbiot have very short lifespan, but they grow rapidly from baby to adult in a few days" said Phlox.  
  
Captain started to pace from one side of sickbay to another. His face was tense, he knew, he needed to make decision now, before it's too late.  
  
"O.k. Doctor, proceed with cloning, if you need me I shell be in my quarters," said Captain  
  
"Thank you, Captain"  
  
"Don't thank me Phlox, this is not decision I'm proud off, and I know it will not be a happy ending"  
  
Captain quarters  
  
" This is a report you requested Captain"  
  
"Thank you T'Pol "  
  
"Have you reached your decision?"  
  
"About what?" asked Captain  
  
"About Simbiot" confirms T'Pol  
  
"I approved it"  
  
"Are you aware of the fact that this procedure is forbbiden by Leciriem High Consul"  
  
"I don't answer to Leciriem High consul"  
  
"Captain, Mimetic simbiot are living, conscientious beings, we will be growing "them" for the purpose of harvesting there tissue"  
  
"I'm aware of ethical implications that comes with my decision. If we were not in Expanse, maybe my decision would be different, but we got to complete this mission T'Pol. Earth needs Enterprise-Enterprise needs Trip- I need Trip. It's as simple as that. "Once we are finished with this mission, if you have any complaints about my decision, you can write a report and give it to "Starfleet".  
  
"I wasn't implying, that you have made, as you said, bad decision. I'm just worried that you are not aware of complications, and events that can occur with reaching this type of decision".  
  
"Well, this is why I have you T'Pol, to point out to me, every time, when I do make, so to speak, wrong decision" ironically said Captain.  
  
"Captain, if you put your temper on one side, you will listen what I'm trying to tell you. This type of research will at the end bring you more pain, you will be killing innocent being. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
"I have to be T'Pol, if I'm not, billions of people will die, and "that" is something I'm not prepared to face."  
  
"So if any other member of the crew, gets hurt, will you be doing the same procedure, just to save them? Will you be "cloning" another member?"  
  
"T'Pol, I don't want to talk about this any more than I have to, so if you don't have anything else to report, you can return to your duties.. that's an order!"  
  
"At this specific moment, I must admit Captain, I'm glad that it wasn't you who got hurt"  
  
Captain looked at T'Pol with a shock on his face .he wasn't sure, if she was worried about him. Or.  
  
"What do you mean by that T'Pol"  
  
"Nothing Captain, except that at this period of time, I would not like to see "two Captain Archers" walking around Enterprise, it would be too much for any crew member to take" said T'Pol and turned around to open the door.  
  
Archer suddenly gets up and grabs her by the elbow. "If you are so discussed with m presence, why did you stayed on Enterprise, and don't give me that crap "it was logical thing to do!!!"  
  
T'Pol looked at the hand, that was holding her elbow, than slowly her eyes shoot up. If look could kill, Captain would be dead, ten times over.  
  
"Captain, could you please remove your hand"  
  
T'Pol was tense, Jonathan has never seen her so tense in the few years they worked together. But he still didn't let go; he needed to know, now or never.  
  
"Why did you stay T'Pol? Why did you risk your whole career, your whole life .. I DESERVE TO KNOW!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P. S What you think? Do you hate it, love it .or you are not certain  
  
Samantha 


	2. Default Chapter

Title: Perfect friendships  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: starting with PG  
  
Pairing: Archer and T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.. at least not yet . but you never know , but I wish I did. This is for everybody who is fed up as much as I am, with Enterprise writers, for not putting Archer and T'Pol "quicker" together. This is my first story, so depends on you people, if I will continue with it.  
  
1.00am...  
  
"Take two of this, every evening before going to bed Captain , and please, go to bed, at least before 2am." said Dr. Phlox , with his incredibly "over optimistic" smile.  
  
"Thanks Doc, I will try , it just..I can't stop having nightmares, about that.damn planet." said Captain.  
  
"I thought, your nightmares stopped long time ago, Captain!? Captain, why haven't you told me about this after few weeks!?" said Dr. Phlox, with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Ahhh.please Doc, I just want to go back to my quarters and try to catch up with some reports." said Captain.  
  
"That can wait, and if I don't get an answer soon, I shell wake up Sub- Commander T'Pol , and tell her , that you are not fit for duty for the next 24 hours." said Dr.Phlox.  
  
"Doc, I'm sorry I just didn't think it's that important, you have to understand, I have lots on my mind and..I .haven't slept much lately , not to mention , that I have been shot, two days ago by my own kind" said Captain in exhaustion.  
  
"Hmm.in a normal circumstances, I would believe you Captain , but nobody else, seems to have nightmares about that planet , except you. I have spoken to Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed, and they seem fine. " said Phlox.  
  
"What about T'Pol .did she complained about .any lack of sleep" asked Captain curiously.  
  
"Aaaa, now Captain..that would be telling .and I can't talk about my patience's private details , but , if it would make you any happier , T'Pol and Commander Tucker , are helping each other , so there is no worry ..at least not in that area" said Phlox.  
  
"What do you mean by that?..Trip is helping T'Pol? .Doc!?..what are you talking about!?" asked Captain.  
  
"Nowww Captain, you can't tell me you haven't heard about silly rumours, at least on Enterprise it's easy to start one" said Dr. Phlox with a smile.  
  
"No.I haven't , so could you ,please, tell me , what's going on!" said Captain.  
  
"Oh..well, if you insist. Few weeks ago just after entering "Expanse" I have kindly asked T'Pol , if she would help Commander Tucker, with his nightmares".  
  
"And how , is SHE, able to help him in that area" asked captain somehow confused.  
  
"Well.I know you are familiar with a fact that Vulcans meditate" said Phlox slowly.  
  
"Yess" said Archer impatiently.  
  
"Vulcans are also able to perform. certain type of inner healing , and the nearest example I can think off , to you humans.is...let me see...a...Chinese acupuncture. "said Phlox.  
  
"What.. what do you mean?! Like a pressure points.. yoga" asked Archer with more tension in his voice.  
  
"That's it ! Yoga ! Very good Captain. Well, as you know , Commander Tucker hasn't been well ,since the death of sister , so T'Pol is helping him, to... sleep better , without any nightmares "said Phlox.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know, .mmm.well.I guess it's very nice of T'Pol, to be helping Trip, I don't see anything unusual about it..hold on Phlox!.you said something about rumours, what rumours? said Archer.  
  
Oh.it's nothing really, but as you asked, pressure points that T'Pol is using are, somehow...how shell we say.intimate..and Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol , are finally talking to each other in a civilized way, so naturally , crew is assuming, that , they are more than just a friends, but like I said before, I wouldn't concern my self with rumours...at least not yet Captain"said Phlox. "I'm not concerned, Dr Phlox. What Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker are doing in there own time is none of mine business" said Archer and started to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Captain..you have to forgive me , but I think you are not ... .."said Phlox , but before he could finish his sentence , he got cut off by Captain.  
  
"Dr.Phlox why don't you mine your own business!" said captain and walked out of the surgery.  
  
"Hmmm, this is worst than I thought..If he doesn't open up soon , he's going to hurt him self , and somebody else in the process. I think I will need to speak to him again tomorrow, but then again, maybe I should leave him for few days, to see how long will it take him , to start questioning Commander Tucker..but for know I better go and feed my lovely little bat , he must be starving".  
  
3.00am  
  
"Nnnnnoooooooooooooooo...." Jonathan suddenly got up, as it seem like, he was awakened by the sound of it's own voice. His heart was racing ,faster and faster , his hands were shaking, he looked like a person who have just seen death. Unable to calm down , he went for medicine cabinet , hoping to find something that would ease headache , he was having. Porthos could sense his master inner disturbance, so he started to bark, and wiggle with his little tale , in a hope that master will notice him. "Stop that ! Last thing I need is for you to give me more headache with your barking" yelled Jonathan. Porthos suddenly, jumps up on a bed and putts his little front paws in high up position , it's like, he has decided to start walking like a human , or God forbid , beg for more cheese. Jonathan noticed his funny position, and started to laugh. "Come here boy. I'm sorry for yelling at you, it would seem, that's the only thing I am good at doing at the moment. But , I tell you what , why don't you and me take a little walk around the ship , I think it will do us both good" Porthos could sense his masters change of behaviour, and jumps of the bed and walks to the front door. "Well, I can see , you are more than ready, so I better make a move on , but you have to promise me , you will not make too much noise , because , if Dr.Phlox sees me awake at this time of the night , we will be in trouble " said Jonathan. After few minutes Jonathan and Porthos , were taking walk around the ship ,when behind the corner , they almost clashed into Sub-Commander T'Pol.  
  
"Uppps.I'm sorry T'Pol , I haven't seen you there." said Captain  
  
"No need to apologise Captain , it would seem you were following Porthos , rather than Porthos you" said T'Pol.  
  
"Hmm.it would seem so, but, as you are so good with my dog , would you like to join "him" for a walk "said Captain with a hint of humour.  
  
"No thank you Captain, I'm late as it is , but I would be happy to take , some of your "night walks scheduler" in a few days." said T'Pol  
  
"Thank you, just out of interest, what sort scheduler can you possibly have at this time of the night?" asks Captain.  
  
"I could ask you the same question Captain, " said T'Pol.  
  
"ohh...I didn't mean to..well.I was.just .."  
  
"Curios?" said T'Pol.  
  
"Well..yes.nothing wrong with that..I'm just a human T'Pol" said Captain with a laugh.  
  
"Exactly Captain , and because of your human "qualities" , I have to "restrain" my self from telling you , about my activities" said T'Pol and started to walk towards Commanders Tucker quarters.  
  
"Does your "activities" include Commander Tucker by any chance" Jesus I can't believe I just said that aloud.. I'm such an idiot.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P.S tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it .or you are not certain  
  
Samantha 


	3. Perfect friendships 3

Samantha Title: Perfect friendships PART 3  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: starting with PG  
  
Pairing: Archer and T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it... At least not yet . but you never know. This is for everybody who likes to see Archer/T'Pol together. This is my first story (part 3), so depends on you people, if I will continue with it, (or maybe not).  
  
Warning: it will be easier to follow this story if you have watched "Similitude"  
  
His heart contracted, and unable to bear looking at the T'Pol any longer, he let go off her elbow. She didn't say a word- she didn't have to. Look in her eyes was enough for Archer.  
  
T'Pol looked at Captain again, and suddenly she realised how completely exhausted he looked. She knew how hard his been working recently - much harder than most of the crew, and yet, she could not find a logical explanation for his behaviour.  
  
"T'Pol? Please answer me!" said Captain.  
  
"Why?" said T'Pol  
  
"I need to know T'Pol! I need to know, if you have done this, in the name of "humanity" or to help Enterprise, or for..I don't know!!! You must have a reason!  
  
"Are you questioning my loyalties? Again?"  
  
"No, I'm not T'Pol, and you know I 'm not, I just want to know where we stand with this"  
  
"Where we stand?" surprisingly repeated T'Pol. "I wasn't aware, that I needed to explain my self to you Captain. You didn't complained too much, when I resigned from "High Command "to help you with this mission"  
  
"T'Pol, this is not what I'm asking of you, I know that, I will never be able to repay you, for what you have done for this ship, and for this crew, but if it was me, if it was any other person in question, I would think, it would have to be a reason for such a decision" said Captain.  
  
"You are correct Captain," said T'Pol  
  
"About what" asked Captain  
  
"About having prior reasons for staying" confirmed T'Pol.  
  
"And they are? "  
  
"None of your business" said T'Pol and before she could continue Dr. Phlox suddenly walks in.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, Sub- Commander, Captain, but it's very important that I speak with you both.  
  
"I shell speak to you Phlox, when I'm ready" Captain replied, his voice uncharacteristically brusque. "Until then I'd be obliged if you'd allow us some privacy."  
  
For a second Dr. Phlox looked surprised, hurt even, by the sound of Captains voice, but he was also curious. Very curious. Something was going on between Captain and T'Pol, and he was not allowed to be a part of it. Without saying any other word, Dr Phlox closed the door.  
  
"That wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do" T'Pol protested the minute Dr. Phlox was gone."Dr Phlox was just trying to talk to us, and my guess is about Commander Tucker, and just because you are angry with me."  
  
"I'm not angry at you"  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me Captain, do you consider talking to Dr. Phlox and me like this on frequent basis.  
  
"I don't think this is a time or the place for a discussion with Dr Phlox, while we are having private conversation." coldly said Captain.  
  
"Fine" she said, her voice every bit as taut and cold as his. "Then perhaps you could consult your "scheduler" and "feel me in" for a day when it would be convenient for us to continue "our" private conversation"  
  
And before he could reply T'Pol walked out.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"How you feeling Commander" asks Phlox.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, thank you Doc" Trip confirmed, as he eased himself up onto the examination table. "In fact, now that I'm over the morning headache, the only thing I want is for you, to stop fussing over me," said Trip.  
  
"Be patient Commander, I know you want to run through that door, and go straight to engineering, but you had just gone through major brain surgery. We all had a big fright these two weeks. At least, give me a chance to check on your blood pressure.  
  
"O.K. Doc, I'm sorry, I just feel I let this crew down. I haven't done a thing, for two weeks. I need to start working again. We have Planet Earth to save, remember? said Trip with a smile.  
  
" Hmmm, yes, but I'm sure Planet Earth can allow you 10 minutes brake, so please, be still, so I can check your blood pressure" said Phlox.  
  
"Your blood pressure is up a bit, but that might just be because you knew you were going to be examined. Unless you've been doing something really silly, like, building new warp 8 engine" Dr Phlox said with a laugh.  
  
"Chance would be a fine thing. If I so much as look at electronic screw driver, Captain's down on me like a ton of bricks, with saying I'm doing too much, putting a great risk."  
  
"You said it Commander, not me, "Phlox whispers quietly.  
  
"What do you mean? Dr. Phlox, has something happened, while I was in coma"  
  
"No, nothing really important "  
  
"Please, Dr Phlox, I could tell, that, Captain and T'Pol are hardly talking to each other , and not to mention the fact that nobody on this ship is able to talk about Mimetic simbiot"  
  
"You mean your clone Commander"  
  
"Yep! Clone. Call it what you will Doc, but even Malcolm is not talking, so could you please tell me what have actually happened to my clone. It seems like it was some sort of "Top secret operation."  
  
"I have a feeling Commander, that you have no idea of how much, Sim has done for this crew"  
  
"No, I don't. But how can I! Nobody wants to talk about it."  
  
"Well, if you like, I could feel you in, with details, that is, if you are willing and if you have 15 minutes to listen to me" said Phlox  
  
"Pleasure Doc, and yes, I have 15 minutes" happily confirms Trip  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"I.I don't know what to say Dr. Phlox, this.decision must have been hard for John to make"  
  
"Yes, very, I don't think Captain will ever forgive him self for taking another innocent life" confirm Phlox.  
  
"But, he was trying to save me Doc, he didn't have any choice, he must know this"  
  
"I know that Commander, but it's not as easy as you think. Captain watched "you" or Sim grow up into wonderful person, and in a period of just a few days, Captain made a bond with him. After all that, he had to tell Sim to willingly give his own life up, for yours. Even I felt .." Dr Phlox just couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"It's o.k. Doc, you don't have to tell me, I understand."  
  
"I hope you do Commander, I hope you do"  
  
"If you don't mind Doc, I would like to go to my quarters, if we are finished for today" "Yes, of course Commander .I shell see you tomorrow at the same time"  
  
"Sure Doc. Good night  
  
"Oh.one more thing Commander "  
  
"Yes Doc?"  
  
"Please, talk to Captain. I'm not certain, he can hold this much pain, any longer. I know it sounds silly, but talking to you, will help him to forgive him self, for Sims death."  
  
"I will try Doc, I promise"  
  
"Thank you Commander. Good night"  
  
"Good night Doc"  
  
And with this last words Trip walked out.  
  
He felt bad. He could now see why everybody was so quiet about Sims death. For Captain alone, it must have felt , like , he was killing "him" . Trip knew, he needed to talk to Captain as soon as possible. And with this last thought he went directly to Captains quarters.  
  
11.00 PM (OR 5 MINUTES LATER)  
  
Jonathan was surprised to hear somebody's requesting permission to enter his quarters.  
  
"Strange" Jonathan mumbled. "Who can possibly be awake at this time of the night?"  
  
"Come in "  
  
"Hey John, how you doing" cheerfully asked Trip.  
  
Jonathan had to laugh. Even do, this was not the most cheerful time for him, Trip always knew how to make him feel o.k.  
  
"Not bad Trip. Now.what are you doing at this time of the night, aren't you suppose to rest?  
  
"Oooo.. come on John, I'm here as a friend, not as a "bloody" Commander"  
  
"Ha, ha .o.k. Trip, I shell leave you alone ...for now. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Sim, if you don't mind that is"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"John, Sim saved my life, what other reason do I need?  
  
"Sorry Trip . I just don't feel I want to talk about it yet. Maybe you should get further information from Dr. Phlox"  
  
"I did" confirms Trip  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said I should talk to you for more information, as apparently, you were very close with Sim"  
  
"Anything else that was said by "Good old Dr. Phlox"  
  
"No. well.at least not by Dr. Phlox "  
  
"I don't like where this conversation is heading Trip"  
  
"Tough luck John! You wanted to know, so I'm telling you. Members of the crew are saying, AND I QUOTE: you work too much, you hardly talk to anybody, and most of all, you are more temperamental than ever. Not to mention ..as many crew members have noticed, you hardly sleep these days"  
  
"I never advertised the fact, Dr. Phlox was the only who knew"  
  
"Oh common John!!! Did you think, nobody will notice if Captain of the Enterprise, is awake during sleeping hours. You have more activities during night, than during day! We all know T'Pol is the only one, who can sleep for only four hours.  
  
"Jesus Trip, was I that bad?  
  
"Yes, but I can understand why. You have to at least try to sleep for few more hours, you look like shit"  
  
"Thanks Trip" sarcastically said Captain  
  
"John, I'm serious "  
  
"I know you are Trip, and I'm grateful for what you are trying to do, but I'm afraid, nightmares I'm having, are killing me"  
  
"Have you mentioned this problem to Dr. Phlox?"  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
Trip was surprised with Johns answer .It was strange that Dr. Phlox didn't try to call on T'Pol to help.  
  
"May I give a suggestion John?"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
"Why don't you ask T'Pol to help you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I know what you are thinking , pressure point, waist of time , but trust me, I can't tell you ,how better I feel , since I started pressure point session with T'Pol"  
  
"I bet" quietly said Captain  
  
"What are you saying?!" Trip was surprised by Captains comment.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P. S tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it .or you are not certain  
  
Samantha 


	4. PERFECT FRIENDSHIPS 4

Samantha Title: Perfect friendships PART 4  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: starting with PG  
  
Pairing: Archer and T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it... At least not yet . but you never know. This is my first story (part 4), so depends on you people, if I will continue with it, (or maybe not). I must say a have lots of fun reading all the e-mails I have received, from this web site, and few others. So I shell leave Archer -T'Pol-Trip situation open as long as I have material for a good story. If you have any requests, you are most welcomed to drop me an e-mail, and if you would like to see additional characters in this story, again, not a problem.  
  
11.10 PM  
  
"I know what you are thinking , pressure point, waist of time , but trust me, I can't tell you ,how better I feel , since I started pressure point session with T'Pol"  
  
"I bet" quietly said Captain  
  
"What are you saying?!" Trip was surprised by Captains comment.  
  
"Nothing "  
  
"Don't you .nothing to me John" Trip was not happy with Captains behaviour, and it was evident in his voice.  
  
"Trip, please, let it go, I'm too tired to have this conversation tonight"  
  
"I don't care John! I'm sick of you holding everything back, for the past few months. We use to talk about things. I know this is a dangerous mission, and because you are a Captain doesn't make you a super human. I'm telling you now John, I'm not moving from this spot, until you tell me what's going on with you"  
  
Captain just nodded, not saying a word. He couldn't help but notice that Trip have moved closer to the sofa.  
  
"You moved from your spot Trip"  
  
John was trying to lighting up the mood, but Trip surprisingly was not the one to laugh. John realised he was in trouble .Trip will not be leaving early tonight.  
  
Both men were quiet, not willing to be "the first", who will brake the silence.  
  
11.30 PM  
  
Trip could not stand it any longer  
  
"Whoa, but did it suddenly get distinctly chilly in here, or what?"  
  
"I'm not surprised" Captain observed tightly."Criticising me in the name of the whole crew wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world to do"  
  
"Just telling it like it is" Trip replied. It's not my fault if you are hypersensitive to criticism. In fact." Trip suddenly stopped, his body also came to a halt as he encountered a look in Captain's eyes. A look he'd never seen before. A look that held neither warmth nor amusement, and he held up his hands defensively. "Hey, no offence meant John. Look, as a Commander to the Captain, I apologise, but as a friend to a friend, I'm not." "Common John, we at least were able to have a laugh together. Remember the jokes we use to say about Vulcan population" said trip with a smirk.  
  
"I don't find this jokes funny any more" Captain declared, his eyes hard, cold.  
  
"Wow John! Don't tell me T'Pol was able to get some sense in your silly head" Trip laughed.  
  
"Maybe" Captain replied.  
  
Trip stared at him for a second. "Captain Archer the "Protector of Vulcan", I don't think Ambassador Soval would believe his ears. T'Pol must have done a good job. I don't believe how much you have changed towards Vulcans since our Starfleet days"  
  
"If you mean I've grown up- realised what and who is important in my life, and how to be a better Captain-than, yes, I've changed" Captain replied.  
  
"Who is important in your life" Trip could feel, that he is finally getting somewhere with his friend.  
  
"This ship and this crew are more important to me than anything else, especially now, when we are fighting for survival of our planet. Everything else is secondary"  
  
"What about your future John. Don't you ever think about having kids, wife and a family?"  
  
Before Captain answered, he took a deep breath, like he was trying to swim into a very "deep waters". "Trip, I will tell you this only once. This mission and this crew, are more important to me than our friendship, any woman I may or may not like in a future or past. And yes, I would like to settle down with somebody one day, but unless we get hold of this weapon, it will be no future for any of us"  
  
Trip grinned. "Whoops, but I have suddenly got that chilly feeling again. This doesn't really tell me all together, why have you been such a pain in an ass lately? I will even grovel if I have to .Satisfied now? So you better tell me.  
  
"Trip, listen."  
  
"It's not me, is it!? " Trip asked suddenly.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid Trip" answered Captain.  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Travis?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hoshi?"  
  
"Not in a million years. Listen Trip, this is ridiculous, I'm not upset at any member of this crew"  
  
"Dr Phlox"  
  
"Jesus Trip! No!"  
  
"I can feel I'm getting warmer here John. Let me see, who have I forgot to mention . hmmm.AAA...What about T'Pol?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Captain Archer, can I say something "  
  
"What!"  
  
"You are not telling me the truth" confirms Trip.  
  
"Trip, I had enough, I think it's time for you to go" Captains eyebrows snapped together.  
  
"John, do you think I'm blind. Ever since I "got back to the land of living" you and T'Pol haven't spoken a word to each other. I will not try to understand why, but at least, I think, you should apologise to her"  
  
"What! Are you insane! Why should I apologise. You don't even know, why we don't talk to each other" said Captain.  
  
"Ha! So you admit, something happened between you and T'Pol"  
  
"Nothing out of ordinary, I assure you Trip"  
  
"What ever it is John, I think you should talk to T'Pol about it. You don't want to break her Vulcan heart, do you now?  
  
"Ha, ha . I don't think that's possible Trip, anyway, that is more your area"  
  
"I think my reputation is not going any further than Planet Earth John"  
  
"Really? What about that Princess?  
  
"O.K. that was one off"  
  
"One off? Do I have to remind you about the others, like.?"  
  
"O.K. Stop there, I got the message John . It's not like I'm forcing girls to like me" defensively said Trip.  
  
"The trouble with you, my friend, is that far too many women have been bowled over by your charm over the years"  
  
"I hope you are right" quietly said Trip  
  
"About what?" questioned Captain  
  
"About women liking me, and my charm"  
  
"What are you saying Trip. Are you interested in somebody?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're serious about here?" carefully said Captain.  
  
"Well, I had lots of time to think about her, over the past few days, and I realised how much I started to like her"  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No, I don't think so"  
  
"I'm guessing it would be a blow to your ego, if she says she is not interested .Dear God, Trip! You really sound serious about here"  
  
"You recon?"  
  
"I recon" Captain confirmed. "In fact, I think it's high time you settled down, if she's the one".  
  
"And deny all the lovely women out there the pleasure of my company? No way."  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm afraid so Trip. Because, if you are serious about "that" girl, no more messing about".  
  
"You sound so bloody boring John"  
  
"Sorry Trip. Now spiel it, who is she? "  
  
"Sorry, can't tell"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If this doesn't work out, I don't want you to tell me, I told you so"  
  
"Don't be a baby Trip, tell me who she is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What about, her looks, is she pretty?" hopefully asks Captain  
  
"Hmm.let say, she's gorgeous" Trip said dreamily  
  
"Planet Earth to Trip"  
  
"Sorry John"  
  
"Why all the secrecy?"  
  
"Well, if you must know , it took her a long time to like me, so I don't want to jump into this one"  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Trip, just tell me who she is. I promise I will not give you a hard time .I can see, this is very important to you, so I will do everything I can to help you, if you need my help. If this is what you want, than, that is what I wont for you as a friend."  
  
"You are serious"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"And you will do everything you can to help me to get "my "girl?"  
  
"Yes, and yes, and triple yes. Now tell me who she is.  
  
"I have a feeling you will be a little bit surprised"  
  
"Try me" said Captain.  
  
"O.k. , you said it. It's your Sub Commanding officer" said Trip, as quickly as he could.  
  
"My Sub..WHAT!?... You are .No.you are joking ... T'Pol.you are .having . for T'Pol"  
  
"Yup"  
  
A low moan came from Jonathan as he felt his heart twist and break inside. He was amazed to feel so many emotions in a few seconds. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up, but instead, all he was able to do is to look at his friend and say  
  
"I'm happy for you Trip, you couldn't have fallen for a nicer person"  
  
"Really? You are not going to give me a speech about, how two senior officers should not form any type of personal relationship"  
  
"No, I promise"  
  
"Good. Now .you remember the part where you said you will do everything possible to help me win T'Pol" said Trip with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
"Ha, Ha .let get down to business John. I want you to apologise to T'Pol , for whatever you have done or said! "  
  
"What! I told you already Trip, I..  
  
Before Captain could finish his sentence, sudden beep startled him. Again for the second time this evening Captain was wondering who could have possibly be awake at this time of the night.  
  
"Trip we shell continue this conversation tomorrow"  
  
"I'm not leaving UNTIL YOU MOVE YOUR ASS AND GO TO TALK TO T'POL!"  
  
"Trip, we will talk about it tomorrow, but if it makes you happy, I will talk to T'Pol as soon as a see here tomorrow"  
  
Second beep informed Captain and Trip that somebody was patiently waiting at the door.  
  
"COME IN" shouted Captain  
  
T'Pol stepped in, elegant and professional as usual. She didn't need to be a genius to notice that both man, were surprised to see her. Maybe surprise was not the right word, as when T'Pol had a better look at Captain and Commander Tucker, she would say they looked like two children who were doing something really bad.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting " said T'Pol  
  
"Oh. not at all T'Pol, I was just leaving. See you tomorrow morning Captain"  
  
"Sure thing Trip, good night"  
  
"Good night Captain-T'Pol" said Trip and with this last words he left T'Pol and Captain alone in a room.  
  
T'Pol stared down at the remains of captains sandwich, then said "I know things are far from perfect when it comes to our food options , but I think your sandwich looks everything, but appetizing.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't want to try it" said Captain with a pinch of humour in his voice.  
  
"No, thank you"  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Sub Commander"  
  
Silence, again! I hope T'Pol will not be playing the same game as Trip, Captain thought.  
  
"You don't like me very much, do you Captain?"  
  
Whatever else he might have been expecting her to say, this wasn't it.  
  
"How can you say that Sub Commander! You know I think highly of you and I think you are the best officer I ever worked with" said Captain.  
  
"That is not what I'm implying. You don't like me as a .person, without my title and ability as Sub-Commanding officer"  
  
"I don't know you well enough to dislike you or like you on a personal basis Sub Commander"  
  
"That's what I figured" she nodded. "On Vulcan, we were always told not to discuss "our ways" with other species"  
  
"I respect that T'Pol, I never intended to force you to adjust to human ways. It must be very difficult for you" quietly said Captain.  
  
"Not at all, but occasionally I wish I could have less emotional environment"  
  
"I guess"our smell" doesn't help" jokingly pointed Captain  
  
"That can't be helped Captain, l 'm getting use to it somehow. But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
He laughed. "I guess so , but can I tell you afterwards , at the end of this conversation , so that we don't start arguing".  
  
"As I'm off duty Captain, I don't have to use my "self-control, so I can't guaranty we will not ague tonight."  
  
"T'Pol I must say I'm a bit surprised with your approach tonight. I hope you truly don't think, we had all this disagreements based on my personal issues with you."  
  
"I couldn't find any other logical explanation for you behaviour Captain"  
  
"T'Pol, as far as I'm informed , you are very much liked with in Enterprise and its crew. Actually , I have been informed , that one member of this crew is having romantic feelings for you" said Captain.  
  
Archer could not remember if he had ever seen an expression of shock on T'Pol face like this one before.  
  
"What are you telling me Captain?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P. S tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it .or you are not certain Samantha 


	5. Perfect friendships PART 5

Samantha Title: Perfect friendships PART 5  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: starting with PG  
  
Pairing: Archer and T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it... At least not yet. But you never know. This is my first story (part 5), so depends on you people, if I will continue with it, (or maybe not). I must say a have lots of fun reading all the e-mails I have received, from this web site, and few others. So I shell leave Archer -T'Pol-Trip situation open as long as I have material for a good story. If you have any requests, you are most welcomed to drop me an e-mail, and if you would like to see additional characters in this story, again, not a problem.  
  
PARTS FROM PREVOIUS CHAPTER (4)  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Sub Commander"  
  
Silence, again! I hope T'Pol will not be playing the same game as Trip, Captain thought.  
  
"You don't like me very much, do you Captain?"  
  
Whatever else he might have been expecting her to say, this wasn't it.  
  
"How can you say that Sub Commander! You know I think highly of you and I think you are the best officer I ever worked with" said Captain.  
  
"That is not what I'm implying. You don't like me as a person, without my title and ability as Sub-Commanding officer"  
  
"I don't know you well enough to dislike you or like you on a personal basis Sub Commander"  
  
"That's what I figured" she nodded. "On Vulcan, we were always told not to discuss "our ways" with other species"  
  
"I respect that T'Pol, I never intended to force you to adjust to human ways. It must be very difficult for you" quietly said Captain.  
  
"Not at all, but occasionally I wish I could have less emotional environment"  
  
"I guess" our smell" doesn't help" jokingly pointed Captain  
  
"That can't be helped Captain, l 'm getting use to it somehow. But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
He laughed. "I guess so , but can I tell you afterwards , at the end of this conversation , so that we don't start arguing".  
  
"As I'm off duty Captain, I don't have to use my "self-control, so I can't guaranty we will not ague tonight."  
  
"T'Pol I must say I'm a bit surprised with your approach tonight. I hope you truly don't think, we had all this disagreements based on my personal issues with you."  
  
"I couldn't find any other logical explanation for you behavior Captain"  
  
"T'Pol, as far as I'm informed, you are very much liked with in Enterprise and its crew. Actually, I have been informed, that one member of this crew is having romantic feelings for you" said Captain.  
  
Archer could not remember if he had ever seen an expression of shock on T'Pol face (like this one) before.  
  
"What are you telling me Captain?"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"You know what I'm telling you T'Pol" confirms Captain.  
  
"You have to excuse me Captain, but it's quite difficult for me, to believe you. I think I prefer to believe in time travel" said T'Pol  
  
Captain was not certain, if he had just heard T'Pol making fun of this whole situation, but if she did, thought John, she was doing a good job, especially for a Vulcan.  
  
"If I was telling you, "Vulcan" was attracted to you, would you be less surprised, or could it be, that, you find my statement too revolting" asked Captain.  
  
"I have never really given this subject much thought Captain. It would be, as to think, that you and Hoshi are having "possible relationship". I know, and you know, Hoshi and you are just good friends and anything beyond that would be illogical" said T'Pol.  
  
"Emotions have nothing to do with logic, Sub-Commander" said Captain.  
  
"Than, you can understand, why my people, have decided to suppress emotions. They are creating confusions and illogical way of thinking" firmly confirmed T'Pol.  
  
"So you admit, Vulcans have some emotions "left" to spare" laughably said Captain.  
  
"I would be lying if I said, we don't have any emotions. We just choose to "invest" well in them"  
  
"Invest? What do you mean by that" asked Captain.  
  
"The amount of emotions, that, are permitted to be shared between our species, are limited, and they are used, carefully, to show affections between bond mates, or if you would like me to be more specific, between husband and wife. We are just not "made" as you are, to be able to form any type of "part time" relationship" seriously said T'Pol.  
  
"I'd never say this to you, if I thought;"this" crewmember was having "part- time" feelings for you T'Pol. I think he's in love with you" quietly but strongly confirmed Captain.  
  
T'Pol was again , for the second time tonight , taken back , by Captains honest statement, but as usual she was trying her best, not to show it"  
  
"You think or you know Captain"  
  
Jesus, here we go again, thought John. She is trying her best to convince me, what I believe, is not true or logical enough.  
  
"Is there any difference between the two" asked Captain.  
  
"Certainly there is Captain. If I ask you: "Are you certain you loved your father or you think you loved your father" would you be able to , distinguish the difference between the two"  
  
"Don't go there T'Pol" seriously answered Captain  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because I said so" Captain again, could feel the same emotion coming over him. He could feel this conversation was going in a wrong direction.  
  
"Then, I apologies for disturbing you Captain" said T'Pol and just before she turned around to leave, Captain shouted.  
  
"Wait! Please T'Pol, don't go. I don't want this conversation to end the same way. Like all the others. I apologies for my sudden outburst. I.......I'm just not use to this type of conversation. I like to, leave my private life, private.  
  
"Well Captain, if that is the case, I have to say, humans and Vulcans have something in common. I don't like to talk about my personal life with others. So you must understand, who ever this crewmember is, and no matter how shy he feels, about talking to me, I need to face him personally. Talking to you about it, is not what I wish for. This subject is not "open to public", and it's for me and the person who wish to be involved with me, to discuss this situation."  
  
"I know that T'Pol, but you can't "shoot the messenger"  
  
"True Captain, but you could always refused to be "the messenger" commented T'Pol.  
  
"That's what you think" said Captain  
  
T'Pol was a bit surprised with Captains response to this conversation, but than again she was surprised with lots of things, that, Captain did in this few months, but she was not in a mood to question him again. She decided it would be best, to let it go, for now.  
  
"Captain, don't you think, if would be, for the best, if you give me "the actual name" of the person, instead of you talking about it" said T'Pol  
  
John recalled in his head the way, Trip eyes would "lit up" on a sheer thought of having relationship with T'Pol. His friend wanted to take this one slowly, and he will be dammed, if he's going to destroy this for him.  
  
"You are right, but I think, from a human prospective, it might be better to tell "him" to speak with you first. I have a feeling, he was a bit nervous about it all" said Captain  
  
"Maybe, but would it be possible for you, not to advertise this situation to your crew ...including Commander Tucker" said T'Pol  
  
"What are you trying to say T'Pol? That I can't keep my mouth shut when it comes to personal relationships, or you just trying to "bid" for cynic of the year? Said Captain in frustration.  
  
"I'm not a cynic Captain, I'm a realist, especially when it comes to this type of human behavior" confirms T'Pol  
  
"Could you, please, explain?"  
  
"If you wish. Humans are unable to keep there emotions at bay, especially when it comes to personal relationships. I'm certain that this crewmember was also egger to tell you about his affection for me, instead of waiting for the right opportunity to talk to me in person" calmly explains T'Pol.  
  
"He just wanted to know, if he was doing the right thing T'Pol, that's all! Is it so hard for you to believe that human emotions can be as "reliable" as Vulcans? He is serious about you T'Pol .If I was thinking otherwise, I wouldn't tell you about it"  
  
"I assume, I should be relaying on your judgment, and "count your blessings"  
  
John could not believe his ears; she was again, in typical "T'Pol" way able to make his blood boil. If he gives her a compliment, she slaps it into his face, if he gets angry at her , she says, it's a typical human behavior. That's it , he had enough. If Trip wanted any help with T'Pol, , he wasn't the right person for the job. Looks like, everything he does, this days with T'Pol, blows up in his face.  
  
"Sub-Commander, I give up. I tell you what! I shell pass the message to this "poor soul" and pray for him afterwards"  
  
"Pray? Why would you pray for him" T'Pol was confused by Captains last remark, and it was evident in her voice.  
  
John knew what he was about to say was not the smartest thing in a world, but then again, at this moment in time, he didn't care.  
  
"Because I feel sorry, for a stupid fool, for ever falling for you. If I was him I would rather go for a Xindi female, or even better a Andorian, at least they have more understanding of the words, relationship and emotions. I was trying to be helpful, but I have a feeling, I'm talking to .........wall! How dare you, accuse me of not being able to keep this relationship private. You trusted me when it came to arresting a fugitive for High Command, but when it came to.....this....you don't think I can't keep quiet!  
  
For just a moment there was a flash of something deep in those eyes, a moment when he thought he had pushed her too far. She carefully moved away from the Captain and said,  
  
"Of course Captain, it would be illogical for any "Vulcan female" like my self, to try to understand the "deepness" of human's emotions. Most of "us" are having marriages with Vulcan males for the sake of it , while, "YOU HUMANS" are so good at it. Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but aren't you the oldest human aboard this ship? I understand why other members aren't married or in relationship, but you Captain?! Aren't you running out of time? Maybe you haven't found a female who will be able to putt up with your constant and overpowering need to loose your temper or is just the case of you needing to loose your temper with any female of any species!"  
  
Her tightly controlled speech was worse than if she had pinched him. It cut at him. He felt sick. He could see her eagerness to leave , and just that look reminded him that she was the last person in a world he wanted to hurt in that way , but despite all this , he didn't wanted her to know , how much he cared .He took his notebook and said "You wanted me, to answer your question, so I shell. It's not a question of me "disliking" you, it's a question, of you, disliking me" and without saying any other word he walked out, leaving T'Pol, still standing there with a "frozen" face.  
  
3.00 am Kitchen area  
  
Out of habit, Captain started to feed Porthos with cheese. He knew he shouldn't have, he knew, it wasn't good for Porthos, but he just couldn't stand the look in little dog's eyes. It had been a mistake to try to help Trip, he just made it worst. But at least this incident with T'Pol made him think. He didn't know why he reacted the way he did, in her presence. Why he always needed her acceptance in everything and everyone. She probably wouldn't react, the way she did, if he haven't pushed her so far. John was under no illusion that Trip will be hurt by this outcome.  
  
"Porthos, all Trip asked me to do is to apologies to her, and look what I did , I made it more difficult for him to even talk to her, about creating any type of relationship"  
  
Even do, Porthos, could not understand what his master was saying , it was clear to him , that he wasn't happy. All he could do is grovel for more cheese.  
  
Captain could see, what Porthos wanted, so he decided to give him ,last piece.  
  
"One more and that's it" said Captain  
  
Before Captain had a chance to throw last piece of cheese, Hoshi walked into a kitchen area.  
  
"Morning Captain" said Hoshi  
  
"Jesus Hoshi, you almost gave me a fright. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I could ask you the same questions Captain"  
  
Jon smiled and shrugged. Good old Hoshi, she always knew how to tell him , to shut up , without being too nasty about it  
  
"Well, if you must know, today is mine annual "Captain Archer idiot day" , so I have decided to spend this occasion with my dear Porthos."  
  
"Let me guess Captain, you had another "peaceful conversation" with Sub Commander T'Pol"  
  
"Yep, another one" confirmed Jon  
  
"Captain... no.... John, forget the title, you have a problem, and I think it's time for you to except it. I don't know who you trust enough, to talk about it, but please get it out of your system"  
  
"Maybe I should give you some cheese as well, Hoshi" said Captain with a grin. He just wasn't in a mood to have another "serious" conversation with another friend.  
  
"Don't start John, Don't try to protect me against the universe and try to be my "Big Brother" again. I care for you John, you have been my dear friend, for so many years, and one of the reasons, why I have joined this crew, is because I respect you"  
  
John sighed and shook his head. "Hoshi, I hope, that haven't changed? I know it must have been hard for you, to adopt, to this situation, and to this way of life, and if I can....."  
  
Before John could finish his sentence Hoshi suddenly interrupts him.  
  
"You think you know everything, don't you .You aren't always right. But then again, you got the last one right"  
  
"What do you mean" asks Captain  
  
"About me, not being able to adjust, to this kind of life. This was the reason why I came here, to talk to you"  
  
John had a problem, and that problem was, he didn't like where this conversation was heading He raised his hands and clasped them over his head.  
  
"Go ahead Hoshi, what's on your mind"  
  
Hoshi looked at him and said  
  
"This will be my last mission with this crew John, after that I'm leaving Enterprise and Starfleet."  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!" if John thought this night could not get any worst, he was wrong. Seems like, it just started. He let the horror of this new situation sink in, just for a few moments.  
  
"Hoshi, have I done something to cause you pain , if I did I'm sorry...I....I ...  
  
"Don't be ridiculous John; this has nothing to do with you"  
  
"Hoshi please, think about, what you are saying .Give me a chance to discus this with you in an afternoon. I beg of you, sleep over it" John knew, he was begging, but he didn't care  
  
"John, nothing will change for me in next few hours" said Hoshi.  
  
"In the name of our friendships give me, few hours Hoshi, please? Will you? Come on. I'll do anything I promise"  
  
"I made up, mine mind "  
  
"I know you did , but you can't just let me....., let you.... go , without giving me an explanation?  
  
"I can give you an explanation straight away, if you are willing to listen"  
  
"O.K, I'm ready, shoot!" Captain didn't care, if he doesn't get any sleep, for the next few days, all he wanted to do right now, is to help Hoshi.  
  
"Uhmmm, I don't know, how to start John"  
  
"From beginning "joked Captain  
  
"Funny.... not. O.K.....Here we go, I started this, so I'm going to finish it. I want to leave, because I'm treated ...like a child. I'm frightened to go , on away mission , everybody seems to be offering , helping hand , like I'M NOT , capable of looking after my self . I'm just not use to this ...situation. Even , if I do want to improve in certain areas , I don't think , anybody will give me , two minutes of there time to teach me " said Hoshi , as quickly as she could.  
  
"Be more specific Hoshi, what would you like to learn " asked Captain causally  
  
" I want to learn how to pilot the ship, I already have , previous experience, from few years ago ,when I first joined Starfleet"  
  
"What else" asks Captain  
  
"Everybody ...well ...most of them ....on a bridge, are treating me like a kid , I feel stupid"  
  
"You trying to say , crew and Captain are overprotective"  
  
"Well...no John.....you are great Captain.....it's just.....I'm not a baby"  
  
"What do you want me to do differently?"  
  
Hoshi got hold of Captains hand and said" Stop trying to be a father to every member of this crew ...relax a little bit"  
  
"So, you are saying, I should change a bit" quietly said Captain  
  
She let go of his hand." I don't think so, John. I love you just the way you are"  
  
"Yeah, but no one else does" He reminded her  
  
"When you say "no one else", do you mean T'Pol" asked Hoshi  
  
John paused. "I think, we should talk about you Hoshi, not Sub-Commander T'Pol"  
  
"Nothing to talk about, I said what I wanted to say"  
  
"Hmm...I tell you what Hoshi; I will make you a deal. If you find that after two months, it's not worth your while, you can than quit"  
  
Captain was now, very serious. He knew ,he had to be to convince Hoshi to stay-not that she had a chance of going anywhere for the next few months , but he knew , he needed to let her see , that she was important member of his crew.  
  
"John I don't think, I will change my mind, I ....."Before she could answer, Captain responded  
  
"Listen Hoshi, what do you have to loose. Just give me, and this crew, another chance .Anyway, what I had in mind, would involve only me and you"  
  
"Grrrrr.....sometimes sucks to be your friend" said Hoshi with a biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Ha, ha ....thank you, this is the first compliment I got today. Now...listen, how about, me, teaching you, how to be a "great pilot". One hour, everyday, after shift. We would do this privately, so you don't feel under pressure"  
  
"You are joking" Hoshi just couldn't believe, John would do this for her.  
  
"No, I'm serious"  
  
"One hour, everyday, you and me, nobody will know?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"For the last time, Hoshi, yessssssss" Captain was trying not to laugh. Hoshi looked like, she just won a prize.  
  
"O.K, I will do it "  
  
"There is one, little thing, I need to ask you , in return" carefully said Captain.  
  
"I knew this is too good to be true. What are you up to" Hoshi was getting worried, in a funny way.  
  
"I would like you to teach me, how to speak one type of language. But only under condition, you keep this to your self" said Captain  
  
"WHAT? You want learn another language?! Why? You were never interested before" "It was different then" said John  
  
"O.K John, I will do it" Hoshi was more than intrigued, by all this.  
  
"Good, if you don't mind, we can start tomorrow" said Captain  
  
"O.K "Hoshi agreed.  
  
"Good, now if you excuse me, I really have to catch up. So I see you in few hours" Captain was just about to get up, but Hoshi suddenly started to laugh  
  
"What?!  
  
"Haven't you forgotten to tell me............ something" said Hoshi  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dear Captain! Which language you want me to teach you" asked Hoshi  
  
"Oh...sorry Hoshi, I'm a bit tired. Off course......... ...language. Well....I would be grateful, if ...you could teach me, how ...to speak.........as much ......as possible......  
  
"John, are you O.K, stop talking to your self, and tell me"  
  
"O.K.....Vulcan"  
  
"Vulcan!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Vulcan, like "pointed ears" Vulcan" Hoshi just HAD TO confirm this again.  
  
"Yes, and yes, and again, just in case, if you haven't heard what I said, Vulcan" John could feel Hoshi staring at him.  
  
"Fine, Vulcan it is. Well I better go to bed. This will be interesting, I can't wait to start" Hoshi could feel, "alive" again.  
  
"Good, I'm glad, now listen I have to go to bed too. I shell see you in few hours. Good night"  
  
And with this last words Captain and Porthos started to walk toward there quarters.  
  
"Good night , John"  
  
Hoshi had so many questions she wanted to ask John, but she knew, she have to be gentle with him. Eventually, she will find out.  
  
3.30 am T'Pols quarters  
  
T'Pol stopped near her door , and pressed open button, before she could see the person standing on other side , she could smell the scent of Commander Tucker. She had to admit; sometimes it was "overwhelming"  
  
"Commander Tucker, how can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, hi there, how did you know, it was me?"  
  
"Guess" said T'Pol  
  
"You smelled me?  
  
"Yes. But I'm curious Commander, have you came here tonight, to talk about your scent, or is there something else, I can help you with"  
  
"Well, there is, but can I, come in first"  
  
"Please" "Oh, by the way , this is for you" said Trip and handed T'Pol boll of strawberries.  
  
"Thank you Commander"  
  
"It's a pleasure" Trip loved giving her this little presents .Every time he did this , she would looked confused and innocent , vulnerable even.  
  
Once Commander Tucker and T'Pol were comfortable, Trip took out of his shirt pocket a photo and offered it to her.  
  
"This a group photo of me and my family" said Trip  
  
"I can see that Commander. Why are you showing me this photo?  
  
"Well... I wanted you to know how my family looks like and especially my sister"  
  
"Why?" asked T'Pol, more confused, than ever  
  
"I want you to know, how grateful I am, for all your help .This pressure points helped me, to overcome so many fears. I like being in your company, not for the sake of learning about pressure points, but also because you are nice person to be with"  
  
Trip didn't know how T'Pol will react to this confession, but after he had heard an argument between her and Captain, he knew he had to approach her sooner, rather than later. As much as he respected Captain, when it came to chatting to women, Captain was useless, and he had just proved the point tonight. He just had to find the courage to approach T'Pol and tells her how he feels about her. If his sister, could see him tonight, shy looking at front of Vulcan female, she would laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked  
  
He must have been smiling."Nothing 's funny, I'm just thinking about you"  
  
"And you find me funny?"  
  
"Sort of, in a strange Vulcan, sort of way" said Trip with a smile  
  
"So....correct me if I'm wrong Commander, but you have come here tonight at almost 4.00am to tell me how grateful you are , for all my help , and to express your admiration for me .  
  
"Yes" answered Trip.  
  
"Nothing else?" quietly asked T'Pol  
  
"Nope......"  
  
"I think, you are not telling me the truth Commander" said T'Pol  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well T'Pol, could you please tell me , why am I here ?  
  
"As you wish, Commander. I think you are here, to tell me, that you find me attractive" said T'Pol softly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P. S tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it .or you are not certain Samantha 


End file.
